dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayato
|rank = |family = (boss) (leader) Buto (leader) Clen (comrade) Ryugon (comrade) |voice actor = }} Ayato (アイヤト) is a member of 's replacement team after Ledas and Vegeta killed Zarbon's previous team. His name is a pun on the pitaya fruit. Physical appearance Ayato is a stocky bipedal alien with longer arms than legs and a gray exoskeleton and no hair. His mouth is filled with a set of pointed teeth. Ayato wears of the pauldron variant, colored a very deep purple trimmed with a dark gray. He also wears a pair of armored boots of the same color, a black sleeveless jumpsuit that covers down to his groin, and a white helmet with a green . Biography After his team of elites is killed by Vegeta and Ledas, Zarbon receives a replacement team led by Buto, consisting also of Ayato, Clen, and Ryugon. Ayato and his team are initially assigned to assassinate the crime lord Tenrin who ruled a criminal empire on Planet Frieza 184, but the mission was then given to Chaiva, Cuber, and several other Saiyan children. Upon the commencement of the , Ayato and his team are sent to Planet Frieza 114 to kill Ocra and the Saiyan children she is supervising. By the time Zarbon's elites arrive, the children had already escaped the planet while Ocra chose to stay behind. Clen fights Ocra and is briefly defeated; before the Saiyan can react, Ayato finishes her off with a . After Ocra's death, Ayato and his team are able to track the Saiyan children through Cuber's scouter. When Ayato and his team arrive on the planet the Saiyans land on, Clen is the first to go after Cuber, Chaiva, and Kailon, who are hiding in a forest, intending to ambush their enemies and catch them off-guard. Clen, however, is aware of the Saiyans' location via his scouter and evades their energy wave volleys. Before Clen can do anything else, Ayato fires an energy wave volley of his own from above, scattering those below. Cuber and Chaiva remain together and face Ayato, who proves to be stronger than the Saiyans individually, but struggles to fight both at once. Ayato is able to incapacitate Cuber to isolate Chaiva for himself, and then taunts Chaiva with the news that he was the one who murdered Ocra. Despite Chaiva's anger, Ayato is still able to gain the upper hand. Just as the enemy is about to finish Chaiva off with a Full Power Energy Wave Volley, Cuber detonates Ayato's own attack in front of his face with a Stun Bolt, weakening the alien tremendously. With the support of Cuber, Chaiva is then able to overpower Ayato and shatter his skull with an Unyielding Haymaker. Power At his peak, Ayato possessed a Power Level of 2,300 in regards to his overall physical strength, reaction times, and durability. However, he was able to generate attacks with a Power Level of 3,000. Because of this difference in power in regards to his physical limitations compared to his ki potential, Ayato must utilize ki control and to shape his most powerful energy attacks away from his body as to not harm himself. This weakness was used against him when Cuber prematurely detonated Ayato's charged just before Ayato could launch the attack. Techniques *' ' – A barrage of powerful energy bolts, fired from alternating palms – Ayato's energy waves are blue-white in color. *' ' – The ability to use ki to fly Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Canon Respecting Category:Evil Category:Characters